Devices in the form of double nipples having threaded connector end parts, a sealing body, and a pressure screw are known for the purpose of forming such wall feed-through fittings. In order to make it possible with such configurations to replace damaged or destroyed devices of the indicated kind in existing installations, it is known to have the make the fitting of several parts, namely, a double nipple that is divided along a longitudinal center, a sealing insert that is divided along the longitudinal center, and a pressure screw that is divided along the longitudinal center. Such a configuration makes it readily possible to replace such device parts, even with preexisting installations.
However, wall feed-through fittings of the generic type are also known in the prior art. Here, again, the wall has a hole. A two-part flange is fastened to the wall by a suitable fastener, the flange also having a hole that is aligned coaxially to the throughgoing hole. Optionally, such a flange is again equipped with a seal that surrounds its hole, and that, through an appropriate design of the flange, makes it possible to brace it against the elongated parts, pipes, wires, or cables guided through the hole when the flange is fastened, if the flange is thus tightened against the wall by a fastener. Such a configuration is also very useful and helpful. However, the known divided flanges have a problem in that the installation of such a flange is very complicated and difficult, because the individual parts are insufficiently positioned and guided through the wall relative to one another.